better_animals_plusfandomcom-20200213-history
Coyote
Coyotes are neutral mobs that spawn in grassy and sandy biomes. Appearance Coyotes are light brown in color, with a dark brown stripe running down their back, as well as a dark brown tail tip and pale brown hindquarters and feet. During the day, they have beady black eyes; however, at night, their eyes turn orange and start eerily glowing in the dark. Behavior During the day, coyotes will not attack players, aimlessly wandering around and avoiding any natural hazards such as lava instead. However, during the night, coyotes will become hostile to players, and, upon sight, will quickly run at them before leaping at them and dealing 2.5 hearts (5 HP) of damage; when pursuing players, they will emit a constant growling noise. During the night, they will also attack skeletons, sheep, chickens, villagers, rabbits, and Illagers. Coyotes can be tamed with raw chicken, raw rabbit, or raw pheasant, but can only be tamed during the day; any player who attempts to tame one during the night will cause a message saying "This coyote is currently hostile. Perhaps it could be tamed outside of its hunting hours?" to appear. Once tamed, coyotes will start following the player, even teleporting if they are too far away from their owner. They can be commanded to sit by right-clicking them with an empty hand. As well as this, tamed coyotes will attack any mob (save for Creepers and Ghasts) their owner attacks; in extension, a tamed coyote will come to its owner's aid if they are under attack. Feeding a coyote any kind of meat will heal it; a coyote's tail rises and lowers depending on how much health it has, and when a tamed coyote is low on health (below 50% health), it will start whimpering pitifully. History *1.0.0: **Introduced. *1.1.0: **Now persists in worlds on Peaceful difficulty, but becomes passive. *2.0.0: **Now occasionally drops a placeable head. **Now has a larger hitbox. *4.1.0: **Now spawns less frequently. **No longer growls when tamed (unless attacking a target) **No longer barks. **Drop rate of heads has been greatly reduced. *6.0.0: **Added a config option for whether coyotes are fully hostile or not. **Can now be tamed with raw chicken or raw rabbit. *8.0.0: **Coyote Head is now its own drop instead of a Wolf Head variant. Trivia *Coyotes used to use a similar model to the Feral Wolf and the remodeled wolf from Better Animals (Better Animals Plus' sister mod), with the only difference being the absence of scruffy dorsal fur; however, due to the latter two getting a remodel as of recent versions, this is no longer the case. **Although feral wolves and coyotes both share interaction code with the vanilla wolf, neither feral wolves, coyotes, or the remodeled wolves have animations for shaking water off their fur or tilting their heads to beg for food. **Interestingly enough, coyotes are similar in size to the vanilla wolves. *Coyotes are fully passive during the day, and will not even attack when provoked. *If a server configures coyotes to be unconditionally hostile, any player who attempts to tame a coyote on that server will cause a message saying "This coyote is always hostile. It cannot be tamed (server configuration)." to appear. Category:Mobs Category:Neutral Category:Tameable